The Rape Chronicles
by Chazz girl
Summary: ...I'm not telling you here! YOU READ IT LAZY PEOPLE!


**I'm very bored...So bored I feel like humiliating a couple of my favorite characters in Harry Potter. That'll be Severus Snape and Voldemort AKA Tom Marvolo Riddle. How am I going to humiliate them you may ask? Well...I'm going to make then veela's incredibly sexy and adorable....Now what's going to happen to them? What couple are there going to be? You'll find out soon enough....Though....I think the title is a dead give away XD**

Voldemort's (Tom Riddle) POV

I always imagined if I were to ever to be defeated it would be by Potter. I would die right there and wouldn't have to face such humiliation. But this defeat would be a fate worst then death. Here I am weak and defenseless. I'm standing there in a small room as Tom Marvolo Riddle, a veela, without a wand. I think it got snapped in half. Nagini my fateful snake...must be dead by now. If I had any emotions I would have shed a tear or two for her. Though she didn't matter to me any more. She is of no use. I just had to keep my focus on what was going to happen to me. The ministry of magic said they wouldn't give be the Dementors kiss but give me a punishment that was far worse. I can't imagine something worse then the Dementors kiss. It must be really horrible.

"He's in here Weasley," A voice said.

Turning towards the door I saw a red head come into the room. I started laughing hard seeing him. They couldn't be serious! He couldn't be my punishment could he? The guy was a joke! Laughing harder, I didn't even realize him lock the door and come towards me.

"You can't be my punishment!" I laughed. "You look like you can't fight your way out of a paper bag! I bet a blade of grass could give you a black eye!"

"Mmhm," He said standing right in front of me.

"The ministry must have lost it to think you could punish me! What are you going to do? Write on me? Get your mommy on me? Or are you going to bore me to death?"

The red head man grabbed my wrist and forced me to the wall. Shocked, I watched the man in front of me stick his hand up my shirt making me feel....real uncomfortable. I was about to say something when he cut me off and kissed me rather roughly. Squirming around, I squeezed my eyes shut freaking out a bit. _This is the punishment_ I thought. Finally when he pulled away he took off my shirt then licked my nipples. I let out a loud moan and tries to push him away. SNAP. Looking down I saw that he had cuffed my hands together. My heart started to race faster as the man turned me around and slammed me against the wall. It hurt like hell! Slowly the man yanked my pants down as well as my boxers.

"This is for almost killing my brother," The man said and stuck a finger into me.

I let out a loud horror stricken scream as he started to stick the rest of his fingers into me. This was the worse thing that has ever happened to me! As I let out another cry of pain, I almost crumbled to the ground when the man removed his fingers.

"B-Bloody hell," I said tired from screaming.

"It's not over," He said. "It's not over quite yet."

I heard something fall and felt something rubbed against my behind. My eyes widen. _Oh my gosh!_ I thought worried. Before I could get a word out, he entered me. I started screaming and banged on the wall. This pain was unbearable. As I screamed even more, I felt my pride drain from me. If someone saw me right now and knew I was Voldemort, they would laugh at me and even think I'm a weakling.

"N-No more," I whimpered.

Oh how the mighty have fallen. Here I am whimpering like a girl being raped. The man finally stopped and pulled away. I crumbled down to the ground. Curling up into a ball, I felt tears rolled down my cheeks and I couldn't believe it. Here I am. Lord Voldemort. Crying. I hate my life. I just plain hate it.

"...Come here," The man said and picked me up. "You're going to stay at my house from now on."

"I'm not going to stay with a rapist!" I shouted angrily.

He said nothing and we were soon apprated into what I think was his house. Shivering still, I found myself lying on a bed with him. He held me close and kissed my forehead. I felt my cheeks grow hot as he held me close. Before I could say something, the man pulled the covers over us.

"My name is Percy Weasley," Percy whispered. "I'm sorry I raped you."

"You're sorry?" I muttered.

"Yes I am....i promise I won't rape you any more..."

"But I..."

"I don't care...I'll...treat you like a lover if you want."

"A....A lover?"

He said nothing but held me even closer. I didn't care how vulnerable I kind of liked being in his arms. Slowly I snuggled against him and closed my eyes. That night I had sweet, sweet, sweet dreams.

**(….XD I ruined his character I murdered it...I made it die....XD this is for fun so people better not complain about it.) **


End file.
